Jemma Simmons' Cure for Insomnia
by The North Wyn
Summary: Ward can't sleep. Fitz notices and, with the help of Simmons, does something about it.


A/N: So, I started this way before the most recent episode, but now seems like as good a time as ever to take a swim down the River De Nile, and finish/post fluffy Ward + Fitzsimmons fics.

* * *

Fitz is not the observant one. But it's hard to miss the way Ward's eyes are bloodshot red and the fact that, when Fitz goes to bed Ward is up and when he gets up Ward is also up, looking like he has had precious little sleep in between.

It's been four days now and Fitz has not noticed any improvement. Since clearly the bloody idiot is incapable of taking care of himself, it falls to Fitz. Well, and to Simmons, of course.

"Come with me."

Ward blinks down at Fitz in confusion. "Where?"

Fitz grabs him by the wrist and starts pulling him down the hallway towards Jemma. "To Simmons."

Ward continues to let the younger man drag him. "...Why?"

"Because you haven't slept in days and you need Jemma's Insomnia Cure."

That sounded terrifying.

"What is it?"

"She'll tell you," Fitz says impatiently. "But it is _very_ effective. I've used it myself lots, 'specially while we were at the Academy... Ah, Simmons. Ward here needs your insomnia cure."

Simmons looks up at him and frowns. "Yes, I can see what you mean, Fitz. Hot shower now, Ward, then come back here."

"Ok..." he replies hesitantly.

Simmons raises her eyebrows at him. "Go."

He goes.

* * *

He pads on bare feet back into the kitchen a little later, clad in pajamas, and toweling off his hair.

"I'm here."

Simmons looks up from what she's reading and smiles. "Sit down."

He takes a seat across from her. She hands him a mug of a steaming milky-brown liquid. He looks down at it dubiously. "What is it?"

"Chamomile tea. It is a soothing herbal tea, often consumed to aid in sleep." She gives him an amused smile. "It won't hurt you, I promise."

He takes a small sip. It's surprisingly good.

He drinks in silence for a minute, before Simmons pushes a half-finished crossword puzzle across the table to him.

They sit in silence for a while, with him working on the crossword puzzle in between sips of tea, and her reading.

"Ok, Dr. Simmons, I'm done. What's next?"

The nickname brings a silly grin to her face. "Follow me to the common room."

Simmons sits down on the floor, her back to the couch, and pats her lap. "Lie down."

"What?"

"You need to sleep. Lie down."

"Jemma's Insomnia Cure," Fitz reminds, "It's 95.95% effective, but only if you do what she says."

He reluctantly lowers himself to the floor beside her. She repositions them both so that his head is resting in her lap. He feels more than a little silly, but he has to admit it's comfortable. And he's a little curious about this cure. And more than a little desperate for sleep.

Fitz pulls a blanket over him, tucking it around him with a surprising amount of care and precision. Simmons puts her arm over Ward's, the tip of her fingers resting just above his wrist. She shuffles the papers next to her and begins to read quietly aloud from one of them. He tries to follow along, but honestly he only recognizes a few words here and there. To his surprise, his eyelids begin to get heavy.

* * *

He startles awake; he's surprised he actually slept.

He's still resting against Simmons. She's no longer reading aloud, but she is still surrounded by the pile of scientific papers. She looks over at him as he sits up. "Good morning, sunshine."

"Morning? How long was I out?"

"Five hours. How are you feeling?"

Five hours? He hasn't slept that much in days.

"So, your insomnia cure works, huh?"

Jemma flashes him a pleased smile. "Of course it does. It's science."

He shakes his head at her with a smile of his own. "Of course."

He stands and then gives her a hand up. "Did you sleep at all?"

She shakes her head guiltily and points to her papers. "Too many interesting things to read."

"Maybe you should practice what you preach, Dr. Simmons."

She smiles. "No lectures from my worst patient please."

He grins. "I'm your favorite patient."

"You're my only patient. None of the others put me through so much."

He supposes that's true. "Sorry."

She smiles at him again and he knows he is forgiven. He heads for the door.

"Ward?"

He turns back to look at her.

"How often does this happen?"

"You're off duty now, Jemma."

She smiles. "I'm never off duty."

She waits patiently for him to answer her question. He can wait her out.

Silence flows between them for several minutes, an impasse neither is willing to break. Simmons caves first, although he has a sneaking suspicion it's for his sake. "Next time it happens, come find me." She can see that he's about to dismiss this, so she adds, "I'm always happy to. For science."

That makes him smile, which seems to satisfy her. He turns and heads for the door.

"I mean it, Ward."

"I know you do. Thank you, Simmons."

-the end-


End file.
